


Interesting Information

by NerineLunaCyran



Series: SHIELD's New Janitor [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has some information he forgot to mention to Director Fury during their normal debriefing, after Loki tried to take over Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Information

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and series) was inspired by the comments on a gifset on Tumblr. Sadly, I cannot find the particular post anymore, otherwise I would have linked it.

Bruce was pacing outside of Director Fury’s office, wondering once more if he should mention the guy that had seen him falling from the Helicarier, that knew he was the Hulk. He hadn’t seemed to freak out, hadn’t even really seemed upset, just accepted whatever was going on and decided to give him a pair of pants to dress in. Then again, there was someone out there that knew the truth, and even though he hadn’t seemed to tell anyone yet - there were no news stories about it yet - he should let Director Fury know.

Footsteps were sounding from the hall, and Bruce quickly turned around. Fury was walking at him, a frown on his face.

“Dr Banner, what are you doing here?”

Momentarily, Bruce again wondered if this was really necessary, since it was probably going to turn the guy’s life upside down, but he quickly repressed the thought.  
“There’s something that I think you should know,” he said, forcing himself to look Fury in the eyes. “Someone saw me. Both of me.”

Fury stopped for a moment, before walking past him and walking into his office, keeping the door open and looking back at him. Bruce took the hint and followed him inside.

“Sit down, Dr Banner,” Fury said, guesturing to one of the chairs opposite of his desk, setting himself in his own chair on the other side.

Bruce sat down, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. “I know I should have probably mentioned this earlier, but I didn’t really want to upset the guy’s life.”

Fury raised an eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

“When I, when the Hulk, fell from the Helicarier, someone saw me fall. They saw the Hulk fall, and then they saw me. They know.”

“And then?”

“He gave me a pair of pants to put on.”

“Let me get this right, Dr Banner. Someone saw you, as the Hulk, and then change back to you, and they reacted by giving you a pair of pants?”

Bruce shrugged. “Pretty much. The guy seemed pretty much unfased as well. Asked if I was an alien, actually. When I said I wasn’t he just informed me I had, and I quote, a condition.”

Fury was looking at him, his expression unreadable to Bruce, not saying anything. Bruce didn’t want to interrupt the silence, so he too stayed silent.

“We’ll deal with him, Dr Banner. You can go.”

Bruce stood up and walked to the door. He turned back one last time. “I just wanted to say, I don’t think the guy is any danger to us. I mean, he clearly hasn’t said anything yet, seeing as there’s no press reports about it anywhere, and I don’t really think he will.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of it,” Fury replied, his expression still unreadable. “Have a good day, Dr Banner.”

Bruce, knowing the dismissal for what it was, left the office, deciding to set the guy out of his mind. There wasn’t anything he could do about whatever Fury was going to do anyway.


End file.
